evilliouschroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Quatro Finais
Os Quatro Finais,四つの終末 também conhecidos como Quatro Últimos Eventos,四終 foram quatro predições para o encerramento do Terceiro Período. Estavam todos associados a destruição do mundo, divergindo apenas na natureza de sua ocorrência. Finais Inferno Em EC 999, Nêmesis Sudou acionou a Punição em todo o mundo, destruindo o Terceiro Período por inteiro e, consequentemente, toda a vida que nele habitava. Isso causou uma fusão entre o mundo terreno e o Submundo, para onde foram arrastadas todas as almas, inclusive as que residiam no Paraíso Celestial.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Morte Em EC 1000, Banica Conchita utilizou a Neo Black Box criada por Seth Twiright para viajar até um mundo paralelo à bordo do Teatro do Mal II. Presume-se que então ela tenha ali causado terror, concretizando seu desejo de devorar tudo que existe.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 12 Julgamento Devido ao início prematuro do Re_nascimento por Adam e Eve em EC 1000, os gêmeos, Gammon Octo e Irina Clockworker foram levados para trás no tempo e assim entrando em uma repetição sem fim, com Irina se tornando Alice Merry-Go-Round e vivendo na era BT. Assim, a história do Terceiro Período se repetiu inúmeras vezes.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 12 Utopia Graças a intervenção de Allen Avadonia em EC 1000, ele e sua irmã gêmea Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche usaram uma chave dourada para criar um novo mundo: o Quarto Período. Neste, a influência dos deuses e entidades do mundo anterior foram drasticamente reduzidas.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 12 Mecânica O Terceiro Período foi criado para durar aproximadamente mil anos.Ending Boy Hänsel Devido a composição de suas configurações, estava destinado a terminar em um de quatro caminhos possíveis,The Muzzle of Nemesis Album - CD Case normalmente orquestrados por um conjunto de irregulares. Entretanto, também seria possível a realização dos quatro finais simultaneamente, bem como a anulação dos efeitos de um e conversão em outro.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard Em particular, a Bíblia Levin mencionava que cada um dos finais estaria sob o comando de quatro mestres.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) O Mestre do Cemitério traria a morte, devorando tudo e todos. O Mestre do Tribunal traria o julgamento, dando sentença a todos os seres vivos. O Mestre do Submundo traria o inferno, onde ninguém seria perdoado e cada um receberia o castigo eterno. E por fim, o Mestre do Paraíso Celestial traria a expiação, revelando à todos o caminho para a "utopia".Ending Boy Hänsel Trívia Conceito e Origem *Os próprios quatro finais são baseados em eventos previstos no bíblico Livro das Revelações, predizendo o Juízo Final e o fim do mundo, sendo eles Julgamento, Morte, Inferno e Paraíso. *O "true ending" do Terceiro Período é descrito como "ta eschata",Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 8 o grego para "a doutrina das últimas coisas". Aparições *Ending Boy Hänsel (apenas mencionado) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard (primeira aparição) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) (primeira menção) Referências vi:Bốn Chung Mạt en:Four Endings Categoria:Magia Categoria:Eventos Categoria:Quatro Finais